Colors
by QueenSugar
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de Knb. 1-Blue. (Aokise) 2- Purple (Murahimu). 3- Red (AkaFuri).
1. Blue

_N/A: Resurgida de las tinieblas, he aquí Sugar. ¿Qué decir? Bueno, primero: sé que no tengo perdón ni de Dios (si existe, cueek) y segundo: sé que no es excusa pero he tenido un verano bastante movido y no he podido contar mucho con mi pc. Así que me he limitado a leer fics y dejar reviews. Reeesumiendo estoy aquí, traicionando a mi nación, subiendo un nuevo fic, cuando ni siquiera he terminado los otros. Y para peor ¡de otro fandom! Yo si que no tengo perdón alguno. Volviendo al tema, trataré de continuar (y finalizar) mis otros fics, de aquí en más. Que conste que subo este drabble porque ya está completín y el Aokise es mi OTP de Knb. Je. En fin, disfruten._

* * *

 **Blue**

Dicen que el color azul denota tristeza, representa todo lo que ocasiona infelicidad. Desde pequeño se lo habían enseñado así; incluso había escuchado que en inglés se decía _I'm feeling blue_ , cuando no estabas bien.

Pero para Kise era todo lo contrario, este representaba todo lo que provocaba regocijo. Azul era el color del cielo, del océano, de su equipo. Azul era el color de Aomine.

Cierto que éste último le había causado mucha tristeza, mas no se comparaba con la cantidad de felicidad que había traído a su vida. Gracias a él había conocido su pasión, había encontrado un rival, un amigo, y mucho más.

Igualmente había probado lo amargo de la derrota, lo deprimente del abandono, y la opresión de siempre ser el que se queda atrás. Pero todo ya pertenecía al pasado, parecía como si el mar hubiese llegado y arrasado con todo lo malo y dejado lo bueno.

Ahora Kise podía ver el cielo azul, nuevamente. Hoy, podía jugar en igual tranquilidad con su equipo que con el morocho. Ya no tenía que conformarse con verle de atrás, y solo ser capaz de apreciar sus hebras azules.

Ahora podía mirarle de frente. Y en el momento que lo hizo, pudo notar cómo donde antes se encontraba su gélida mirada; ahora podía notar calidez en sus ojos. Como la sentía cuando de metía al mar, a pesar de que fuese el más crudo de los inviernos. O como cuando contemplaba el cielo, aunque hubiese la más catastrófica de las tormentas. Incluso como cuando jugaba para su equipo, pese a que fuesen vencidos de la forma más aplastante.

Porque las cosas que le gustaban, en el fondo, siempre serían las mismas. Cambiasen de la forma que cambiasen. Y en Aomine podía ver: el mar, el cielo y de algún modo a su equipo. Porque el morocho representaba todo lo que le gustaba. Y en el fondo él, siempre sería él.


	2. Purple

Morado pensaba dejar el ojo de Murasakibara en cuanto lo tuviese en frente. Del top 10 de las cosas egoístas que había hecho, esta calificaba para el puesto _no.1._

Ya estaba bastante molesto con que no se presentara en clase y le dejara en banda a la hora de presentar el trabajo ¿Pero ahora? Ahora estaba furibundo.

Bien sabía el peli morado que hoy era el partido contra Kagami e igualmente le había plantado. Por su culpa, habían tenido que invitar a un chico que se encontraba en los alrrededores, e inevitablemente perdieron el encuentro. Podía ser un simple encuentro callejero, pero para el significaba mucho. Había sido la oportunidad de vencer a su hermano. Bien dicho, había sido.

En este momento se encontraba en camino a los dormitorios, complétamente colérico y esperando que el Pivot tuviese una muy buena excusa.

Al llegar a la habitación, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta con gentileza. Pues no quería que su enojo le costase caro.

En un principio le costó divisar a su compañero a pesar de su gran tamaño, mas luego de unos segundos pudo verle.

Murasakibara se encontraba recostado sobre una pequeña mesa ratona, rodeado por montones de hojas de apuntes, lapiceras , libros y con su cabeza cubierta por uno de estos. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Entonces lo recordó, mañana debía de entregar su proyecto de inglés; el que supuestamente "podía hacer sin la ayuda de Muro-chin", pero claramente no era así.

El morocho lo sabía bien, desde el momento en que le había ofrecido su ayuda, Murasakibara no estaba preparado, sólamente había declinado su oferta para no ser una carga. Justo lo que no era.

El más alto todavía no comprendía lo que significa ser un equipo: apoyarse, no hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, y sobre todo estar siempre para el otro.

Himuro sintió un poco de remordimiento, se había molestado demasiado; cuando la única 'culpa' con la que cargaba Atsushi, era la de haber caído exahusto.

Se acercó a su compañero y le cubrió con una manta que encontró entre el revoltijo que era su habitación. Acto seguido abrió nuevamente con siguilo la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a irse.

—¿Muro chin?—preguntó el peli morado todavía algo dormido, mientras el morocho entornaba la puerta tras de sí.

—Oh, lo siento Atsushi, no era mi intención despertarte—se disculpó.

—No importa, llegas justo a tiempo. ¿Me ayudas con algo?

—Claro—respondió sonriente el otro.

—Mira, ya remarqué los bordes con negro ¿Pero de que color relleno las letras?

Definitivamente no era la clase de ayuda que Himuro esperaba prestarle. Pero bueno ¿Qué más daba?

—Mmmmm, ¿Que te parece morado?—dijo tendiendole el marcador.

—¿Morado y negro? Muro-chin, ¿No crees que quería bastante, emmm...Halloween?

—A mi me parece que son perfectos, uno con el otro—soltó, mientras sonreía para sus adentros.


	3. Red

_N/A: Bueno, me enteré que hoy es el Akafuri day y decidí continuar esta serie de fics. Espero sea de vuestro gusto._

 **Red**

Hay quienes aseguran que los ojos son un reflejo del alma. Un ideal en el que Furihata siempre creyó con vehemencia, y que a la hora de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, tuvo en suma consideración.

Y lo cierto es que la mayoría de veces su método le había resultado fructífero. Así había sido hasta que hubo cruzado caminos con Akashi Seijūrō.

Los ojos de Akashi no hacían más que confundirle. Sus orbes podían estar rojos cual rosa de San Valentín, o como el que da color a la sangre.

Los mismos, denotaban pasión como podían demostrar ira. En ocasiones, le miraban con la dulzura que correspondía al amor, tanto como en otras con la violencia que precede a la guerra.

Pese al desconcierto, sabía que esos ojos rojos eran los culpables de que el chico consiguiese evocar emociones tan fuertes en él.

A causa de que en ellos lo transportaban a los campos de fresas que solía recorrer en su infancia, era que elegía ignorar las miles de almas fueron maldecidas por esa misma tonalidad.

Debido a su belleza descomunal, era que olvidaba que el mismo color era el que tomaban las hojas en otoño antes de morir y caer.

Era por la sensualidad que irradiaban, que podía hacer caso omiso a la malicia que probablemente residía en el fondo de ellos.

Por consiguiente; estaba perdido. Había caído bajo la hipnosis de esos dos rubíes, y aunque lo sabía, no lo sentía para nada mal.

Simplemente debía de tener presente, que no por nada el rojo era conocido como 'el color de la pasión', pero tampoco debía olvidar que por algo se usaba para pintar las señales de advertencia.


End file.
